Bébé tu ne peux pas utiliser la sirène
by Winchestiel447
Summary: traduction de la fic " baby, you can't use the siren " by delia84 Brennan reçoit unappel d'urgence d'Angela, et la rejoint avec le véhicule de Booth. Elle brise quelques règles et se retrouve avec des ennuies tout au long du chemin...
1. Chapter 1

_Cette_ histoire se situe dans le futur - laissons penser que c'est environs 3 ans après la naissance de Christine. Aussi pour cette fic, Booth et Brennan sont marriés

Je ne détient pas Bones

Booth et Brennan sont assis dans le bureau de Booth, examinant les dossiers pour une affaire au tribunal avec Caroline Julian. Il était encore tôt, et l'effronté procureur a été retardé dans les embouteillages, laissant le couple dans un bureau relativement silencieux.

" Hey Booth ". Un agent dis par la porte entre-ouverte. " Tu as quelques minutes? Nous aimerions ta contribution pour le cas James."

Booth regarda sa montre. " Yeah, pas de problème."

Il se leva, laissant les dossiers sur son bureau. "Bones, peux tu m'appeler quand Caroline est là? "

Elle fit un signe de la tête, toujours concentré dans sa pile de papiers et photos.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et le bureau était très silencieux, appart pour l'occasionnel bruit de fond des agents et du personnel du FBI qui passait devant la porte. C'était trop calme que Brennan sursauta quand son téléphone sonna.

" Brennan."

" BREN! J'ai besoin de toi maintenant!"

" Je me prépare pour le procès - je serais au labo plus tard."

" Non, J'ai besoin de toi chez moi maintenant!"

" Ange, je ..." Brennan hésita , entendant l'amont de bruit au téléphone. " c'est michael? Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

" Bren, c'est une urgence! S'il te plais vient!"

" OK. Je pars maintenant." Brennan raccrocha, rapidement prennant son sac pour trouver ses clef. Elle réalise rapidement qu'elle est venu au travail avec Booth, causant un vrai dilemme. Elle fouilla parmi la pile de papiers et dossiers sur le bureau, laissant sortir un vif " Ah hah" quand elle entendis un tintement.

Elle saisit les clef et sortit en trombe du bureau de Booth.

" Dr. Brennan?" La secrétaire la regarda, de la rapidité de la femme passant devant son bureau. " Tout va bien ?"

" Dites à Booth de m'appeler si il a des questions!" Lui dis Brennan par dessus son épaule.

" OK..."

Brennan atteignit le parking et commença a courir, appuyant rapidement sur le bouton de la clé jusqu'à entendre au loin le bip du véhicule. A cause d'un coup de téléphone et de la paperasse pendant leur trajet, elle n'a payé aucune attention d'où Booth c'est garé ce matin.

" Finallement" . Elle trouva la voiture et y monta, insérant la clef pour mettre le contact et mis vite fait sa ceinture. Guidant la voiture vers la sortit elle conduisit hors du garage.

Cinq minutes plus tard elle atteignit son premier feu rouge.

" Merde." Elle souffla puis attrapa son téléphone qui sonna encore.

" Brennan."

" Bren, où es tu!?"

" Ang, je suis en route! Je serais là bientôt, je te le promet. Je viens du Hoover."

" S'il te plais, dépêche toi."

" Peux tu me dire ce qu'il se passe?"

" J'ai besoin que tu regarde Michael." La voix d' Angela était pleine de larme. " Juste dépêche, OK?"

" Je serais là dans 5 minutes".

Encore un feu rouge en 6 minutes, mais Brennan atteignit la maison en un record de temps. Elle n'a a peine le temps de se garer que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant un Hodgins tout secoué qui lui fis signe avec ses deux bras lui montrant l'intérieur.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Demanda Brennan, courant dans l'allée de la maison.

" C'est son bras, ou peut-être sa clavicule."

" Cassé?"

" C'est pourquoi tu es là."

" Ok." Brennan rentra à l'intérieur, attendant qu'Hodgins lui montre le chemin.

" Salle de jeu, Dr. B."

Brennan se dirigea rapidement a travers la maison, entendant la voix apaisante d'Angela parmis les cris de michael.

" Bébé? Elle est là."

" Oh merci mon dieu." Angela regarda Hodgins et Brennan, rassurée. Elle a Michael sur ses genous, assise sur le sol contre le canapé. " Regarde, tata B est là."

" Hey Michael." Brennan s'agenouilla, pressant un doux baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Michael. " Ange, peux tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?"

" Je ne suis pas très sûr." Angela renifla. " Je n'étais pas dans la pièce. Je pense qu'il a du joué ou sauté sur le canapé. Ont l'a entendu crié et Hodgins l'a trouvé sur le sol tenant son bras."

Brennan acquiesça, jetant un coup d'oeil à Michael qui favorisait clairement son bras gauche.

" C'est t-il levé? As tu été capable de regarder son épaule?"

" Non. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal."

" Ouai." Brennan se pencha, essayant de regarder dans les yeux de Michael. " Michael, est ce que je peux regarder ton bras une minute?"

Michael gémit, se serrant un peu plus contre la poitrine d'Angela.

" Mon bonhome, tata B a besoin de regarder ton bras. Elle a besoin de voir à quel point tu as mal." Angela se déplaça délicatement tournant Michael. " C'est seulement pour une minute."

" No." Le petit garçon commença à hurler, de chaude larme coula contre ses joues.

Angela regarda Brennan impuissante. " Michael ... s'il te plait. Elle doit regarder avant qu'on t'emmène au docteur."

" Hey mon bonhomme." Hodgins s'agenouilla à côté d'Angela. " Papa va t'aider à montrer à tata B ton bras. Elle va vérifier. Si elle ne regarde pas sa va continuer à faire mal."

Michael continua à protester, essayant de se cacher contre Angela, qui commença a pleurer.

" Mon grand, je vais t'aider a être brave. Et après quand tout sera fini, on ira au zoo," soudoya Hodgins. " Ton doit montrer ton bras à tata B

Après plusieurs minutes de persuasion, Hodgins aida michael à se lever et l'aida a tenir son bras pour Brennan.

" C'est casser n'est ce pas." Angela regarda le visage analytique de Brennan.

" Definitivement."

" La clavicule aussi?"

" Je ne suis pas entièrement certaine, but à en juger par la mince inclinaison de sa clavicule, c'est possible." elle hésitat. " Je pourrais vérifier mais ..."

" Pas besoin." Hodgins secoua la tête, nous allons le prendre et laisser le docteur s'en occuper."

" Merci." Angela enlaça Brennan. " Je suis désoler d'avoir été hystérique au téléphone."

" Pas besoin de t'excuser." Brennan sourit a Michael." Tu as bien fais. J'ai fini."

" Ça fait mal."

" Je sais. Mais les docteurs vont te soignés."

" Voudrais tu venir avec nous et être sûr qu'ils fassent ça bien?" Les mots sortèrent de la bouche d'Angela.

" Bébé, elle est attendue au tribunal..."

" Bien sur." Brennan acquiesça. " J'ai le temps"

" Dr. B, tu es sûr?"

" Oui." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. J'ai la voiture de Booth, je vais vous conduire. Hodgins tu peux nous suivre. Je devrais retourner au bureau, et je ne veux pas que tu reste coincés à l'hôpital."


	2. Chapter 2

Hodgins installa Michael sur le siège arrière avec Angela, promettant d'être juste derrière eux. Brennan commença à conduire en direction de l'hôpital, écoutant Angela essaynt de calmer son fils.

" Devine quoi? Tu auras un super cool plâtre. Rappel toi Lexi dans ta classe?"

" Uh huh."

" Elle a un plâtre. Tu te rappel de quel couleur il est? C'est plutôt génial n'est ce pas? Quel couleur aimerais tu?"

" Je ne sais pas."

" Bleu? Noir? Vert peut-être? Je paris qu'ils peuvent être en deux couleurs."

" J'ai entendu qu'ils avaient des motifs aussi," Brennan ajouta, laissant échapper un soupir dès qu'elle atteignit un feu rouge.

" Tu entends ça mon grand? Peut-être que tu peut avoir un chameau!"

" Est ce qu'ils ont des insectes?"

" Peut-être, si non, je t'en dessinerais sur ton plâtre."

" Et un serpent?"

" Bien sur, je peux dessiner un serpent. Quel genre?"

Le petit garçon réfléchit un petit moment. " Un très gros."

" D'accord."

" Il peut être rouge."

" Ça me semble génial. Un serpent rouge. De quel couleur veux tu les insectes?"

Brennan écouta la réponse de michael quand elle arriva soudainement dans un embouteillage. Elle hésita, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide au tentant bouton près du toit ouvrant. Quand elle se rendit compte que ça faisait presque deux minutes qu'elle n'avait pas bouger, impulsivement elle pressa le bouton.

" Hey Angela? Tiens bon."

Angela ouvrit grand les yeux, entendant immédiatement la sirène. " Bren."

" Ça prenait trop longtemps, " Brennan résonna, souriant au trafic qui s'écartait devant elle. " Ah, nous y voilà."

" Es tu autorisé à t'en servir?"

" C'est une urgence."

Le trio arriva aux urgences, avec Hodgins quelques minutes derrière eux. Brennan donna son nom à l'accueil et demanda un pédiatre orthopédiste. L'infirmière acquiesça et rapidement accorda sa requête demandant à une autre infirmière de les emmenés dans une chambre privé.

" J'ai besoin de voire ses radios dès que vous aurez terminé," ordonna Brennan vérifiant où exactement était cassé les os.

" Très bien." Le docteur fût interrompu par Hodgins qui entra dans la pièce.

" Papa!"

" Hey mon grand. Désoler que ça m'ai pris si longtemps. Beaucoup de retardement sur l'autoroute." Il regarda Brennan. " Euh. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans la salle d'attente."

" Ça peut pas attendre?"

" Non"

" C'est qui?"

" Crois moi tu dois vraiment aller voir."

" D'accord." Brennan soupira et se tourna vers Angela. " Je reviens."

" Elle sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Un policier légèrement amusé lui fit un geste de la main. " Dr. Brennan, par ici, s'il vous plait."

" Ça ne peut pas attendre?"

" Non madame. J'ai bien peur que vous deviez me suivre."

" Quoi?"

Booth regagna son bureau, accueillant Caroline d'un sourire. " Désoler, on m'a demander d'effectuer une petite consultation. Hey, où est Bones?"

" Je suis là depuis 20 minutes, Cheri. Elle n'était pas ici."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de la pièce. " Mais elle était juste là!"

" Tu l'as vois maintenant?" Caroline roula des yeux. " C'est ton boulot de faire en sorte que vous soyez là tous les deux. Je suis supposé vous préparez pour le tribunal."

" Elle le sait. Elle était supposer m'appeler dès que tu arrivais. Peut-être qu'elle est au toilette." Booth sorta sa tête hors de son bureau. " Hey Susanne, as tu vu Dr. Brennan?"

" Il y a environs 30 ou 40 minutes."

" Quoi?" Son téléphone l'interrompit, révélant Brennan sur l'identité de l'appel. " Peut importe. Hey Bones, où es tu?"

" Tu vas avoir besoin de Caroline."

" Elle est ici, où es tu?"

Brennan se fâcha. " Au commissariat."

" Quoi?"

" Apparemment prendre ta voiture était une mauvaise idée."

" Quoi... Pourquoi tu as pris ma voiture? Et pourquoi es tu au commissariat?"

" Ça n'a aucune importance en ce moment. L'officier dit que j'ai seulement 30 seconde avant qu'il prenne mon téléphone. S'il te plait, viens me chercher."

" Bones, sérieusement?"

" Booth!"

" Pourquoi ils prennent ton téléphone? Attend... Es tu retenu là bas?"

Elle laissa un soupir exaspéré. " Oui, mais ils ont tout faux."

" Oh, j'ai hate d'entendre ça."

" Viens juste me chercher!

" J'arrive." Il replaça son téléphone dans sa poche. " Caroline, tu nous conduis au commissariat. On doit aller chercher Bones."

" Elle a encore attaqué un agent fédéral? Enervé un patron? Sortit une arme quand il fallait pas?"

" Ça me dépasse. Aller."


	3. Chapter 3

" Agent Booth." Un officier derrière le bureau accueilla Booth. "Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour votre partenaire."

"Ouai." Il laissa échapper un grognement, entendant Brennan argumentant avec un officier.

Caroline donna un coup de coude à Booth. "Et si tu lui demandais pourquoi elle est là? Ça ne vous dérange pas de nous dire les charges, officier?"

L'officier observa curieusement Caroline . "Et vous êtes?"

"Son avocat."

"Oh. Et bien, regardez par vous même." L'officier leur donna le papier à travers la fenêtre.

"Mon mon, elle sait vraiment comment prendre soin d'elle, n'est ce pas?. Caroline scanna des yeux le document. Elle le plia et le donna à Booth. "Tu devrais jeter un coup d'oeil à ça, chéri."

"Je laisserai Bones me l'expliquer. Booth donna à l'officier un triste sourire, pointant le doigt en direction du secteur ou se trouvait sa partenaire. "Puis je?"

" Ouai, allez y." L'officier secoua son pouce vers le détecteur de métaux." Par ici et aller ... Oh et puis, suivez juste le son de sa voix. Elle n'a pas arrêter d'argumenter depuis qu'elle est là."

"J'imagine." Booth passa sa main sous sa veste et tendis son arme à Caroline. "Tien ça et reste ici."

Il passa à travers le détecteur et partis, entendant Brennan lever la voix.

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas sourire quand il vit sa femme enceinte debout à l'intérieur d'une salle, à mi chemin d'un argument avec un autre officier.

"Bones."

Elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspérer. "Qu'est ce qui ta pris autant de temps?"

"Agent Booth?" L'homme lui donna un regard interrogateur.

"Salut Steve."

"Tu la connais?"

Booth acquiesça.

"C'est mon partenaire," Brennan lui répondit.

L'officier regarda Booth pour confirmation.

"Steve, je voudrais te présenter ma partenaire et femme, Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Et bien, je serais bannis."

"Je vous ai dis que j'étais mariée à un agent du FBI!"

"Agent spécial," Booth la corrigea.

Elle le regarda.

"Je vous laisse tous les deux clarifier ça." Steve sortit de la pièce. "C'est bon de te revoir, Agent booth."

Booth était silencieux, essayant toujours de ne pas rire ou sourire à la stupidité du problème.

"Je suis prête à partir."

"Je crois que tu as quelques explication à me donner."

"Elle roula des yeux."C'est un grand malentendu."

"Oh? Allons lire ta feuilles veux tu?" Booth déplia le document dans ses mains.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?"

Après avoir vu les allégations sur le document, les yeux de Booth s'élargirent. "Putain,Bones."

"Quoi?" Elle essaya de regarder le document, mais il le tenait loin d'elle, toujours entrain de lire le texte.

"Se faire passer pour un officier de la loi en utilisant son véhicule. Conduite dangereuse. Excès de vitesse. Défaut de signaler un changement de direction. Dérange la paix."

"C'est ridicule!"

"Explique."

"Mais..."

"No." Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Maintenant commençons avec le pourquoi tu as pris ma voiture."

"Angela avait une urgence."

"Et tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler pour ça?"

"Je n'y avais pas pensé. Elle était vraiment contrarié."

"Tout va BIEN?"

"Michael a cassé son bras et peut être aussi sa clavicule. Elle m'a demandé de venir regarder, donc je t'ai prise ta voiture."

Il secoua la tête. "Et?"

"Puis je les ai emmener à l'hôpital."

"Continue."

Elle hésita, évitant de regarder dans ses yeux.

"Tu as utilisé la sirène, n'est ce pas?"

"Uh huh."

Il resta silencieux pendant une minute. " Bébé, tu ne peux pas utiliser la sirène."

Elle haussa les épaules et se fâcha.

"Lumière aussi?"

Elle fit un signe de tête.

" Grr Bones."

"C'était une urgence."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance tu le sais." Il fit une pause. "Je peux comprendre l'excès de vitesse et l'absence du clignotant. Que peux tu me dire à propos de la conduite dangereuse et du dérangement?"

"J'en ai aucune idée."

"Ne me donne pas ça."

Elle réalisa rapidement que Booth ne plaisantait pas, il était actuellement irrité contre elle.

"Tu es en colère."

"Ouai." Il laissa un soupir exaspéré. "Oui je le suis."

"Pourquoi?"

"Sérieusement? Tu le sais mieux que ça!"

"C'était une urgence!"

"Non ce l'était pas, Bones!"

"Donc si Christine avait cassé son bras et criai de douleur, tu n'aurais pas mis la sirène?" Brennan répliqua, ses yeux flamboyant.

"Si c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour toi ou Christine, ou quelqu'un d'autre, et bien oui, j'aurais absolument mis la sirène. Toi, en revanche, tu n'es pas un agent fédéral, ce qui veux dire que tu n'as pas à mettre la sirène.

"Je trouve pour le FBI."

"Non, je travaille pour le FBI. Tu as un contrat avec le FBI. En utilisant ma voiture et la sirène d'urgence, tu t'es faite passé pour un agent. Est ce que tu vois pourquoi c'est sérieux?"

Involontairement, elle se calma pour une minute, mordant sa lèvre inférieur. "Yes."

"Je sais que tu n'avais aucune intention de te faire passer comme tel, mais c'est ce qu'il c'est passé."

"Je," elle hésita, soupirant quand elle admis, "je n'ai pas penser à ça. Angela m'a appeler, et elle était si paniqué. Quand j'ai entendu Michael si contrarié, tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé c'est aller la bas."

Booth lui donna un petit sourire et traversa la pièce pour la prendre dans ces bras. "Hey. Je sais. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas causé d'ennui."

Elle acquiesça contre son épaule.

"Je suis en quelque sorte prêt, pour que tes hormones de grossesses ne te rendes pas si impulsive. La Bones rationnel me manque."

Elle pinça son bras. "Reprend ça. J'ai fais une bonne chose."

"Tu as fais une bonne chose." Booth prit le visage de Brennan dans ses mains. "Mais tu as brisé plusieurs loi. Toi et moi travaillons pour la loi."

"Tu peux me sortir de la." Elle souria confiante.

Il était silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

"Tu va me sortir de là." Elle le regarda avec méfiance. "Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?"

"Ce n'est pas exactement des charges faciles, Bones."

Elle s'éloigna de lui et recula , secouant la tête. "Seeley Booth, répare ça."

"Tu as commencer ça"

"Tu es un agent fédéral!"

"Et tu as brisé plusieurs lois! Comment, suggère tu que je répare ça?"

C'est yeux brilla encore une fois et laissa une main sur son abdomen arrondi. " Tu ne veux pas que ta petite fille naisse dans une cellule, veux tu?"

Il roula des yeux. "Arrête ça."

"Ça pourrai arriver." Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

"Ce n'est pas prévu avant encore trois semaines."

"Et peut être que j'ai eu des contractions pendant ces dernières semaines et je ne te l'ai pas dis." Elle vu le flash de panique dans ses yeux.

"Tu n'as pas eu Christine en prison, et tu ne vas pas avoir celui là en prison. Arrête d'essayer de me manipuler." Il re regarda le papier dans ses mains, pesant les charges, et puis la regarda suspicieux. "As tu vraiment eu des contractions pendant 1 semaine?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dis?"

"C'est normal, et tu serais devenu autoritaire et sur protecteur. Et je te le dis maintenant."

"Ouai, parce que tu essayes de me convaincre de te faire sortir d'ici." Il leva la tête, voyant sa lèvre inférieur trembler et ses yeux s'agrandir. " uh huh, ne me donne pas ce regard!"

Elle lui donna encore un regard triste. "Tu es supposer m'aider."

"Viens là." Il l'attira dans ses bras, et lui plaça un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. "Tu vas biens. S'il te plait ne soit pas contrarier. Je ne peux pas gérer ce triste regard."

"Je veux sortir d'ici. Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de mal."

"Je sais Bones. J'essaye de réfléchir à ce qu'on doit faire ici."

"Est ce que je vais aller au tribunal?"

"Je ne l'espère pas."


	4. Chapter 4

" BOOTH!" Caroline hurlait dans le couloir.

Les yeux de Brennan s'éclaircirs immédiatement. "Caroline!"

Le procureur apparut au coin, donnant un regard noir au duo. "Hustle! Si nous ne sortons pas d'ici, ils ajouteront outrage au tribunal au dossier du Dr. Brennan."

"Merde. Comment que ça se fait qu'il soit déjà midi?" Booth regarda sa montre.

" Tu m'as entendu? Hustle!" Caroline les poussa vers le hall.

"Comment à tu fait pour libérer Bones?"

" Charisme et mon jolie visage."

Brennan leva son sourcil.

"Et bien, qui pourrait te résister?" Booth lança à Caroline sous sourire charmeur. "Mais sérieusement ... Qu'est ce qu'on te dois?"

" C'est encore à déterminer. Je commencerai avec quelque bouteille de vin , une bonne bouteille de Whiskey, et vous appellerait votre seconde petite fille après moi."

" Ont a pas encore été d'accord pour son prénom," Brennan dit, suivant Booth et Caroline vers la sortie.

" Elle plaisant, Bones."

Le regard de Caroline dévoilait le contraire.

"Nous ajouterons Caroline à la liste. C'est un beau prénom."

Brennan voulait protester. Un sévère regard de Bones lui fit fermer la bouche.

" Donc, nous sommes bon pour partir?"

" Pas exactement. Dr. Brennan peut toujours avoir une date pour son audience au tribunal," admit Caroline avec un soupir. " J'ai seulement réussit à la libérer parce que je vais à l'église avec la maman de l'officier.

"Le gars du bureau qui connaissait mon nom?"

" Il connaissait ton nom parce qu'il a travailler sur une affaire avec nous deux mois auparavant!" interrompit Brennan.

" Oh. Manifestement il n'était pas mémorable." Booth se tourna vers Caroline. "Mais comment tu l'as fait sortir? Vous avez plaisanté a propos de l'église?"

" Non." Caroline souria sur d'elle. "Sa maman m'en doit une. Maintenant je peut commencer à penser à l'appeler même avec elle."

" Je pourrais t'embrasser."

" Je ne protesterais pas, chéri." Caroline pausa et lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Mais pas autour de la mère de ton bébé.

"Brennan roula les yeux.

Ce soir la, Booth, Brennan et Christine alla rendre visite aux Hodgins pour un bref merci-pour-votre-services autour d'un diner.

"Salut!" Angela ouvrit la porte, habiller d'un incroyable tablier, tenant une cuillère dans une main. Elle embrassa le trio et les conduisit vers le salon.

"Mikey! Super plâtre!"

Michael souria à Booth. " Tu veux le signer?"

"Tu m'étonne!" Booth alla chercher un feutre, et se baissa vers Christine. "Hey, et si tu donnais son cadeau à Michael?"

"Oh." La petite fille marcha vers le canapé, présentant à Michael une carte fait en papier et un petit sac. " C'est un ..." Elle regarda Booth pour un peu d'aide.

"Un cadeau de rétablissement," il ajouta.

Elle acquiesça. "Parce que ton bras est blessé."

Michael étudia la carte attentivement, traçant le dessin se trouvant à l'extérieur.

"C'est des insectes," expliqua Christine.

"Je sais." Michael en pointa un du doigt. "Celui là est cool."

Christine souria fièrement. "C'est le plus gros."

"Ouai. Il est cool." Michael ouvrit la carte, parcourant ses doigts sur les lettres. Mon prénom!"

" Hu uh. Maman la écrit. "La petite fille montra le reste des lettres. "C'est marqué guérit vite."

Michael acquiesça, fouillant dans le tout petit sac. Cool - une voiture! Papa, regarde!"

"C'est génial, bonhomme. Qu'est ce que tu dis à Christine?"

"Merci."

"De rien. " elle regarde curieusement le bras plâtré de Michael. "Est ce que ça fait mal?"

"Non."

"As tu pleuré."

Il fronça les sourcils. " Ouai."

Tous deux, Booth et Hodgins échangèrent un sourir, écoutant silencieusement les deux enfants interagir.

"Juste un peu," Ajouta Michael défensivement.

Christine haussa les épaules. "Ok."

" Tu veux un feutre?" Michael désigna la table. "Ecrire sur mon bras."

Christine regarda la sélection de feutre, considèrent son choix. Finalement elle choisit le violet, et le débouchona, pressant la mine, hésitante contre le plâtre. "Ton bras est dur."

"Yeah."

"Est ce que ça fait mal?"

Il secoua la tête, regardant attentivement Christine écrire un large "CB" sur le plâtre.

"Je peux dessiner un sourire?"

"Ouai."

Pendant que les deux continuèrent de décorer le plâtre de Michael, Angela et Brennan était occupées en cuisine - Angela finissant le diner, et Brennan regardant les radios de Michael.

"Alors, es tu d'accord avec les trouvailles du docteur?"

"Je le suis." Brennan regarda une nouvelle fois la radio de la clavicule. "Et je suis très contente d'avoir eu tord à propos de sa clavicule."

"Hey, tu n'as jamais dis que c'était cassé."

"Et bien, j'ai crus que ça l'étais."

"C'est vrai?" Angela sortit une pile d'assiette avec un regard surpris à Brennan. "Tu n'as pas été sur à propos de ça."

" Tu était plutôt contrarié. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète plus."

Angela sourit. " Tu es meilleure pour mentir."

"Je sais." Brennan sourit

"Tata B!" Michael vint en courant dans la cuisine, Christine sur ses talons. "Signe mon bras!"

S'il te plait?" Souffla Angela.

"S'il te plait." Il tenait plusieurs feutres pour Brennan.

"Pourquoi pas celui là?" Brennan choisit un crayon bleu, le débouchonnant.

Hodgins et Booth apparurent dans la cuisine, regardant attentivement Brennan signant le plâtre orange de Michael.

"Et bien ce plâtre à de la valeur." Hodgins sourit, inspectant la signature de Brennan. " nous pouvons le vendre sur eBay une fois qu'il la enlever."

"Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû le signer avec mon vrai nom?" Se dit elle inquiètement.

Non, c'est bien, Dr. B."

Brennan regarda une nouvelle fois le plâtre et vit la signature informel de Booth "oncle B" à côté des initiales de leurs filles, avec aussi "Maman" et "Papa" de Angela et Hodgins.

"Michael, puis je utiliser le feutre vert maintenant? Je veux ajouter quelque chose."

Il acquiesça, donnant le bon feutre à Brennan. Elle ajouta rapidement "Amour, tata B" en dessous de sa célèbre signature.

"C'est jolie Bones." Booth secoua la tête la rassurant.

"Qu'est ce que ça dit?" Michael regarda les nouvelles lettres.

"Seulement mon prénom et puis "Amour, tata B."

"Mais tata B est ton prénom."

"Ouai." Brennan sourit et fit un rapide bisous sur le haut de la tête de Michael. "Tu as raison. C'est mon nom."


	5. Chapter 5

Après avoir débarrassé le diner, les adultes se dirigèrent vers le salon, gardant un oeil à Michael et Christine, qui dormaient bercé par le son de la TV. Pendant que Hodgins et Booth étaient occupé autour de quelques verre de Whiskey, Angela essayait de finir la bouteille de vin toute seule.

"Longue journée, hein?" Brennan sourit à Angela qui abandonna son verre de vin pour prend la gorgée suivante à la bouteille.

"Hey." Angela reposa la bouteille. "Ce n'est pas tout les jours que mon enfant me fait peur et casse son bras."

"Je sais."

"Tu es seulement jalouse que tu puisses pas boire."

Brennan haussa les épaules. "Je vais bien."

"Prends une gorgée. Il est très bon."

Brennan ria, puis prit une petite gorgée, approuva avec un hochement de tête. "Ouai, c'est bon."

" Ça te manque, Dr. B?" Hodgins leva son verre et trinqua une nouvelle fois avec Booth.

" Un petit peu. ça vaut le coup."

Angela acquiesça. "Ça vaut vraiment le coup."

"Donc, je vais demander... Ça a été avec la police?"

Booth soupira a la question d'Hodgins et pris une nouvelle gorgée de Whiskey.

"Ouai, merci pour le message, Bren. Le moins que tu aurait pu faire était de me laisser savoir se qu'il se passait. Tout ce que Hodgins m'a dit était que l'officier était dans la salle d'attente te demandant."

"J'ai seulement eu un appel."

Angela plissa des yeux, puis les élargies lentement. "As tu été arrêter?"

"Pas exactement."

Booth leva un sourcil. "Vraiment Bones?"

"C'est parce que tu as utilisé la sirène? Parce que si tu te souvient, je t'ai totalement demander à propos de ça ...

Hodgins regarda Brennan incrédule. "Tu n'avais pas la permission d'utiliser la sirène?"

"Vous deux l'avez laisser l'utiliser?" Booth demanda. "Je croyait que seule Angela était coupable ici!"

Immédiatement, Hodgins se défendit lui même. "Ecoute mec, j'étais dans la voiture derrière eux. Je n'avais aucun contrôle la dessus."

"Et moi non plus!" Angela répliqua. "Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu la stopper à le faire?"

"Ça n'a aucune importance si tu aurais pu l'arrêter. As tu au moins essayer de l'arrêter?"

Angela souffla.

"C'est ce que je pensais."

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a été attraper," Angela murmura, attrapant la bouteille de vin.

"OK. Desoler de demander encore, mais as tu tout réglé avec la police?" Hodgins regarda Brennan, évitant délibérément les yeux de Booth.

"Essentiellement oui." Brennan sourit, évitent elle aussi le regard de Booth.

Booth avala une gorgée de Whiskey un peu trop vite.

"Tout va bien?" Le regarda Angela quand il toussa.

"Bien," il respira bruyamment. "Juste...bien."

"Quelque chose n'est pas OK." Hodgins déclara l'évidence. "Laisse moi réfléchir _ Dr. B n'est pas clair avec la police."

Elle le regarda. "Aucune raison d'en reparler."

"Oh, il y a toute les raisons d'en reparler. En faite, reparlons en devant des témoins pour que ça ne se reproduise pas."

"Je sens quelque tension." Angela glissa la bouteille de Whiskey à travers le comptoir en direction de Booth. "Doucement ici, Tiger. Sers toi en un autre."

Avant que la bouteille ne l'atteigne, Booth déclara, "Bones as cinq accusation et demi à son compteur!"

Pendant un moment, Brennan était presque embarrassé, mais son regard tourna vite en un regard énervé. Angela et Hodgins s'assirent silencieusement pour un moment, prenant de petite gorgée de leur boisson.

"Je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui?" Déclara Angela.

Booth acquiesça, se servant un autre verre.

Comment une comporte une demie charge?" Se dit elle.

"Ça sonne mieux que dire six," dit Booth. "Et elle a été accuser par quelque chose en faisant autre chose. Donc je considère ça comme un demi."

Angela hocha la tête. "Raisonnable."

"Ça ne te gène pas de nous dire lesquels?"

"Pas du tout." Maintenant c'était au tour de Booth d'éviter le regard de Brennan. "Vitesse."

" Ça se comprend - je l'ai fais aussi." Admit Hodgins.

" Défaut de signaler un changement de direction."

" Probablement fais aussi."

"Conduite dangereuse."

"Eh, je n'irais pas si loin."

" Dérange la paix/le silence. Toujours pas sûr à propos de celle là mais peut importe."

Angela l'interrompit. " C'est ce qu'il lui ont donner pour la sirène?"

"Oh, et le grand final: se faire passer pour un officier de la loi en utilisant un véhicule volé et aussi la sirène."

"Non, la dernière est ce qu'ils lui ont donné pour la sirène." Hodgins sourit." Bien joué Dr. B."

" La dernière est sérieuse." Angela regarde curieusement Brennan. "Tu es sorti de cette affaire n'est ce pas?"

Elle fit un bref signe de tête.

"Bones, c'est un mensonge et tu le sais."

" D'accord, qui ai je besoin de payer pour arranger cette affaire?" Hodgins se tourna vers Booth. "Sérieusement mec."

"Tu ne peux pas acheter les flics. Tu le sais."

"Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un?"

"Bones doit aller au tribunal."

" Les juges sont plus dur à avoir ..."

Angela grimaça. "Oh non. Elle ne s'en sort pas très bien au tribunal."

"Je suis juste ici, Angela." Brennan agita sa main.

"Desoler ma chérie. Tu sais que j'ai raison."

"Caroline ne peux pas aider?" Demanda Hodgins

"Elle aide," répondit Brennan. "Elle et Booth vont vite réparer ça."

Booth résita à l'envie de rire.

"La demie charge... Je suppose que c'est pour le "avoir utiliser un véhicule volé" demanda Angela.

"Ouai."

"Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une demie charge pour moi," remarqua Hodgins.

Angela claqua soudainement sa main devant sa bouche.

"Angie?"

"Oh non. Non non non non." Angela reposa rapidement sa main sur le comptoir. "C'est mauvais."

Hodgins se leva et posa sa main sur le dos de sa femme. "Tout va bien?"

"Bren va aller en prison!" Immédiatement Angéla était en larme. "Et c'est ma faute."

"Hey, shhh." Hodgins aida Angela à se lever et la pris dans ses bras. "Shh calme toi. Tu vas faire peur aux enfants."

Evidemment, Michael et Christine tournèrent le tête vers Angela.

"Tata Angie?"

"Maman?"

"Je vais bien!" Angela renifla, donnant au deux le signe du pouce en l'air." Donnez moi une minute!"

"Angela," commença Brennan, "Je ne vais pas aller en prison."

"Bien." Hoqueta Angela." Ils ne peuvent pas te faire ça. Spécialement pas avec le bébé."

"J'irais bien. Booth et Caroline s'en occupe."

"Tu t'en charge pas vrai?" Angela regarda Booth, les larmes au yeux.

"Ouai, oui. Nous y travaillons. Elle ira bien. Elle aura probablement une rencontre avec le juge et payer une amende. Espérons pas des travaux généraux ou une suspension de permis."

Brennan le regarda choqué." Ceci sont des options."

"Ouai."

"Je ne voulais te causer d'ennuie Bren."

"Arrête, Ang," ordonna Brennan." Tu ne m'as pas causé d'ennuie."

"Mais je t'ai appeler ..."

"Et le reste était ma décision. Maintenant arrête de t'inquiété à propos de ça. S'il te plais."

Une fois arrivé à la maison, Booth se porta volontaire pour aller mettre au lit Christine, permettant à Brennan de se préparer la première pour aller se coucher. Elle s'assit sur le lit avec son ordinateur, naviguant tranquillement et quelque fois plissant son front en lisant.

"Travail ou plaisir?"

Elle leva la tête. "Christine est toujours endormie?"

"Uh huh. Travail ou plaisir?" Booth répéta sa question.

" Aucun des deux." Brennan mordit sa lèvre.

"Je connais se regard." Booth s'installa sur le lit à coté d'elle. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

"Je n'ai pas réaliser à quel point c'était sérieux. Tu ne blaguais pas à propos des amendes." Sa voix tremblota. "Je suis désolée."

"C'est OK." Il pressa un rapide baisé sur sa tempe.

"Ça ne l'ai pas." Elle secoua la tête, essayant d'empêcher les larmes d'apparaitre dans ces yeux."

"Tu es inquiètes."

Tout ce qu'elle pu faire est d'acquiescer.

"Viens ici."

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, le laissant envelopper ses bras autour d'elle.

"Ça va aller," il l'apaisa, massant gentillement son dos quand elle commença à renifler.

Mais ... Ce n'est pas OK maintenant."

"Ça le sera." Il leva son menton vers son visage. "Tu ne vas pas aller en prison."

"P-Promis?"

Il rit. " je ne t'ai pas laisser avec Christine dans une prison, n'est ce pas? Tu ne vas surement pas avoir sa soeur dans une non plus."

"Circonstance complètement différente."

"Quand même." Il embrassa son front. "Tous va bien se passer."

Elle se débarrassa des larmes sur ses joues." Putain d'hormones."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit que les hormones de grossesses... Aie!" Il fit une face quand elle le pinça.

"Reprend ça."

"OK, OK. C'est les hormones."


End file.
